thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Samson
CGI=250px Samson *'Nummer': 15 *'Designer': Neilson & Co. *'Bauer': Hyde Park Works *'Baujahr': 1867 *'Achsfolge': 0-4-0ST Samson ist eine Rangierlokomotive ohne Führerhaus, die auf dem Festland lebt. Er hat einen Bremswagen namens Bradford. Biografie Samson kam zum ersten Mal nach Sodor, als er ein paar Dinosauriermodelle vom Festland zum Landsitz des Herzogs nach Schloss Ulfstead liefern sollte. Er kannte jedoch den Weg nicht und war zu stolz, eine andere Lokomotive zu fragen, also fuhr er zum Blauen Berg-Steinrbuch|. Er kam erst am nächsten Morgen auf dem Landsitz an. Er blieb noch eine Weile auf der Insel, unter anderem, um beim bau des Dinoparks zu helfen. Währenddessen machten er und Harvey sich über Millie lustig, aber diese rächte sich, indem sie die beiden glauben ließ, der Vulkan im Park wäre echt und am Ausbrechen. Er sollte noch davor eine Ladung Steine aus dem Blauen Berg-Steinbruch abholen, aber die ganzen Lokomotiven machten sich darüber lustig, dass er sich einmal verfuhren hatte und vor Entschlossenheit, keinen weiteren Fehler zu machen, ließ er sich schließlich an Gordons Schnellzugwaggons ankuppeln und brachte diese zum Steinbruch. Außerdem sollte er, während Scruff repariert wurde, zusammen mit Harvey Schrott auf der Insel einsammelt, aber er war so eifrig, dass er das Fahrrad eines Postboten, ein Bushaltestellenschild und das Auto des dicken Kontrolleurs ebenfalls einsammelte. Er war auch mindestens einmal kurz auf der Baustelle der Harwick-Nebenstrecke. Später brachte er seinen Bremswagen Bradford nach Sodor und holte ihn hinterher wieder ab, um mit ihm zurück aufs Festland zu fahren. Danach versuchte er, Zeit zu sparen, indem er viel mehr Güterwagen mit Steinen auf einmal zum Hafen zog, aber dadurch blieb er auf Gordons Berg stecken und war auf die Hilfe von Thomas und Paxton angewiesen. Als Der große Eisenbahnwettbewerb stattfand und Thomas über die Rollbrücke von Vicarstown sprang, um Gordon sein SIcherheitsventil zu bringen, war Samson die erste Lokomotive, der auffiel, dass Thomas auf dem Festland auf dem falschen Gleis gelandet war. ALs Thomas auffiel, dass er und Samson in dieselbe Richtung fuhren, war es auch ihm klar und nur durch die schnellen Reflexe eines Stellwerksmeisters, ist Thomas nur ganz knapp nicht mit Connor, Hiro und Sidney kollidiert. Persönlichkeit Samson ist eine würdige Rangierlokomotive mit viel Stolz für seine Arbeit. Er fragt fast nie nach Hilfe oder Rat, um auf der Insel unerfahren zu bleiben. Er ist auch ziemlich arrogant und glaubt, dass er die stärkste Tenderlok der Insel sei. Während er eine fleißige Lokomotive ist, neigt er dazu, ungeduldig, impulsiv und übertreibend zu sein, was oft zu Schwierigkeiten führt. Er hatte auch Angst vor Feuerwerkskörpern, obwohl das überwunden wurde. Basis Samson basiert auf einer Neilson 0-4-0 Satteltank-Lokomotive, die im Eisenwerk von High Harrington auf der Furness Railway gearbeitet hatte. Datei:Samson'sBasis.jpg Bemalung Samson ist Viridian, grau-grün, gestrichen und hat rote Streifen. Sein Namenschild, Nummerplatte und Geländer sind golden. Auftritte TV-Serie * Staffel 18 - Marion und die Dinosaurier, Samson zu Ihren Diensten, Samson sammelt Schrott und Millie und der Vulkan * Staffel 19 - The Truth About Toby (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 20 - Bradford the Brake Van und Saving Time * Staffel 22 - Der Palast der Affen (Nebenrolle in Archivmaterial), Samson und das Feuerwerk und Valentinstag (Nebenrolle in Archivmaterial) Specials * Sodors Legende vom verloren Schatz (Nebenrolle) * Das große Rennen * Auf großer Reise (Nebenrolle) Musik-Videos * Staffel 18 - Der Beste-Freunde-Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Night Train * Staffel 19 - Lokomotiven-Appell * Staffel 20 - Accidents Will Happen * Auf großer Reise - Ich will nach Haus' (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 21 - Set Friendship in Motion und Wir geben unser Bestes Synchronsprecher * Jürgen Uter (Deutschland) * Robert Wilfort (Englisch) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan) * Gerardo Alonso (Lateinamerika; nur in Staffel 18) * Mauricio Pérez (Lateinamerika; ab Das groß Rennen) * Thibault Lacour (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Anton Savenkov (Russland) * Zvika Fohrman (Israel) Trivia * Samson wurde nach zwei Personen benannt: ** Nach dem momentanen Eisenbahnkonsultanten Sam Wilkinson. ** Nach der Bibelfigur Samson, die für seine Stärke bekannt ist. * Nathan Clarke gab eine Höhrprobe für Samson auf seiner DAA Management-Seite. Waren * Holzeisenbahn * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Minis ** Klassisch ** Helden ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Black Manta) ** Kreaturen ** Monster (Sumpf-Monster) ** Stahl en:Samson es:Samson he:סמסון ja:サムソン pl:Samson ru:Самсон zh:萨姆森 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:0-4-0 Kategorie:Das Festland Kategorie:Andere Eisenbahnen Kategorie:Satteltank-Lokomotiven Kategorie:Blauer Berg-Steinbruch Kategorie:Die Steinbruch-Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Besucher-Lokomotiven